<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weakness For Wheelers by jono74656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090356">Weakness For Wheelers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656'>jono74656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Comeplay, Dub-Con Due to Underage Character, First Time, It’s All Michael J. Fox’s Fault, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Party HAS to see this new movie, unfortunately they’re all broke.</p><p>Then Nancy has a ‘brilliant idea’, ask her ex-boyfriend to sneak them in.</p><p>Mike has his doubts.</p><p>Set during the summer before season 3, in an alternate universe without all the upside down shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weakness For Wheelers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike knocked on the Harrington’s front door, and reflected on how this was all his sister’s fault.</p><p>After all, it was Nancy who’d overheard him complaining to the rest of the Party over the walkies. They’d all just spent their last cent at the arcade then the cinema at the new Starcourt Mall had put up the poster for a new movie.</p><p>Back To The Future.</p><p>If ever there was a movie for the Party, this was it. </p><p>And none of them could afford to go.</p><p>They’d all had the last advance on their allowances. And Mrs Byers couldn’t have given Will another one anyway, even with his brother having a job now too.</p><p>When Nancy had poked her head into the basement he’d thought for one moment that since she had a job too, she might offer him an advance.</p><p>But no.</p><p>Instead she’d mentioned that her ex-boyfriend was working at the mall over the summer, and maybe if Mike asked, he’d be willing to sneak them in through a back door or something.</p><p>Mike wasn’t sure quite how she expected that to work, given that he’d made no secret of thinking Steve was a douchebag the whole time he’d been dating Nancy, but the rest of the Party had heard over the walky, so here he was.</p><p>The door opened, and Steve leaned against the doorframe, looking a little blearily down at Mike.</p><p>And wearing a ridiculous sailor suit</p><p>Mike couldn’t help the snort. Steve scowled.</p><p>“Laugh it up, Wheeler. It’s called a uniform. Now what the fuck do you want?”</p><p>Mike shuffled his feet on the doorstep, and Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sure, come in or whatever.”</p><p>The minute the door shut behind him, Mike wondered if this had been a good idea, he’d already made a bad first impression, and Steve didn’t seem to be in the best mood.</p><p>He followed Steve into a fancy looking living room, and Steve slumped onto the couch, waving Mike to a chair.</p><p>“Okay Wheeler, what the fuck do you want?”</p><p>Mike took a deep breath.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you for a favour, for me and my friends.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes seemed to sharpen at that.</p><p>“What kind of favour?”</p><p>“You work at the new mall right? Starcourt?”</p><p>Steve snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, Scoops Ahoy.”</p><p>“We wanted to go see that new movie that’s coming out, but we’re all broke. We... I was hoping you’d be able to.. to sneak us in. Maybe you’d know if there was a back door for staff?”</p><p>Steve just stared at him for a moment, then his mouth twisted.</p><p>“Let me get this straight, Wheeler. You want me to risk my job sneaking you and your little pack of gremlin nerds into some movie so you don’t have to pay? Why the fuck would I do that?!”</p><p>Mike scowled.</p><p>“I don’t know, okay. It was Nancy’s idea.”</p><p>This time Steve’s smile was bitter.</p><p>“Nancy’s idea. Well isn’t that just swell. Y’know Wheeler, if I’d still been dating her, I’d probably have agreed to this bullshit plan of hers. But I’m not dating her anymore, am I?”</p><p>Mike winced slightly. No he wasn’t. Not since Nancy had cheated on him with Will’s brother, Jonathan.</p><p>Steve nodded at his wince.</p><p>“Exactly. So what exactly is in this for me? It’s not like helping you out is gonna get me laid by your sister anymore, is it?”</p><p>Mike scowled.</p><p>“I know what she did was shitty, but don’t talk about my sister like that.”</p><p>Steve sighed, and dragged a hand down his face, suddenly looking exhausted.</p><p>“Whatever Wheeler. Unless you can come up with some reason why I should help you out, you know where the door is.”</p><p>Steve stood up slowly, and his hair fell over his face for a second, he sniffed then snorted. </p><p>“Jesus, I stink of like nine million flavours of ice cream. Unless you’re planning on joining me in the shower, get lost.”</p><p>Mike’s mind went blank and staticky, and he froze. He wasn’t sure what his face was doing, but it caught Steve’s attention.</p><p>“Huh. Wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>He walked towards Mike, who found himself frozen on the spot. Steve stopped in front of him, one hand coming up to rest on his cheek.</p><p>“You’re not your sister, but you’re pretty enough.”</p><p>Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Mike’s.</p><p>And sure, Mike had kissed a couple of girls. But it had been pecks. Practice kisses. Not like this.</p><p>Steve wasn’t practicing. Steve knew what he was doing. And Mike’s knees were going weak.</p><p>Steve walked backwards towards the couch without breaking the kiss, drawing Mike with him until he could sit back down, and pull Mike into his lap, straddling him.</p><p>Then Steve buried both hands in Mike’s hair and deepened the kiss. And they were making out.</p><p>His first time making out. And it was with a dude. His sister’s ex-boyfriend dude.</p><p>And god but it felt amazing.</p><p>One of Steve’s hands moved from his hair, and ran down his back, pressing firmly down his spine the whole way, causing him to shiver, before cupping his ass.</p><p>And that was a little weird, but Steve seemed happy to just gently hold onto his ass while they made out, and the making out was good. Great even.</p><p>Mike shifted slightly in Steve’s lap, and Steve groaned into the kiss. Then Mike groaned too as he realised he could feel Steve’s boner through the thin material of his sailor shorts.</p><p>Steve broke the kiss, and bit at Mike’s ear for a second, before panting.</p><p>“You help me take care of this, and I’ll help you and your little gang of delinquents sneak into the cinema. Deal?”</p><p>And what could Mike say.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>A filthy smile crossed Steve’s face, and he tugged at the hem of Mike’s shirt.”</p><p>“Off. Wheeler. Take it all off.”</p><p>Mike stood and gripped the hem to pull it over his head, and Steve sat back, eyes dark, palming himself through his shorts.</p><p>“Put on a show for me, Wheeler.”</p><p>Mike wasn’t quite sure how to ‘put on a show’, but he pulled the shirt over his head slowly, dropping it on the floor before moving to undo his shorts. He kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of his shorts, leaving him in just his briefs.</p><p>Steve gestured at him, and as soon as he was in arms reach pulled him back into his lap, biting at his neck while both hands cupped his ass now.</p><p>He didn’t realise until too late that Steve was sucking a hicky on his neck, too high up to be hidden by his shirt, and Steve moved down his neck, sucking more hickies. Moved up to kiss him while squeezing his ass.</p><p>His mouth moved, and Mike squeaked as he licked one of his nipples, which hardened as he sucked on it, then nipped it, before moving onto the other.</p><p>Mike was hard in his briefs now, and as Steve moved to kiss him again his hands rested on Mike’s briefs, pulling them over his ass and down as Mike lifted just far enough off his lap</p><p>Then Mike realised that he was naked now, but Steve was still fully dressed, and reached for the hem of Steve’s sailor shirt, tugging at it almost frantically.</p><p>Steve smiled lazily at him, and pulled it off in one quick motion. Then Mike could rest his hands on Steve’s bare chest, smooth and warm and tan. Not tan like the people who spent all day at the pool, but definitely more tan than Mike’s eternally pale skin.</p><p>And toned. Mike was skinny, almost gangly. But Steve was definitely still in basketball shape.</p><p>And had one hand on Mike’s dick. He bucked into Steve’s grip and Steve grinned up at him, eyes almost black as Mike whined and squirmed.</p><p>No-one had ever touched him before, and he was gonna.. he was gonna..</p><p>He gasped Steve’s name as he busted, little spurts of his nut dribbling onto Steve’s hand as he worked his dick through it.</p><p>Mike slumped against Steve’s chest, panting for breath, and Steve raised his hand to Mike’s mouth.</p><p>“Clean up your mess, Wheeler.”</p><p>Slowly. Tentatively, Mike stuck his tongue out and licked at the nut on Steve’s fingers. It didn’t taste.. bad exactly. Just weird. But for the look on Steve’s face, and the way Steve’s dick twitched in his shorts, he could put up with weird.</p><p>Steve started to stand up, so Mike slid off his lap and waited. Steve pulled down his sailor shorts, and there was nothing underneath. Just his hard dick, long and thick.</p><p>Mike reached out, and wrapped a hand around it, stroking gently, and Steve groaned, hand tangling in Mike’s hair and dragging him into a kiss, biting at Mike’s lower lip.</p><p>Mike stroked more firmly, until Steve’s hand over his stopped him.</p><p>He stood there stupidly as Steve sprawled back on the couch, legs spread wide, then shuddered at the look in Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“On your knees Wheeler, and suck my dick.”</p><p>Mike was kneeling almost before he realised, and he licked his lips while staring at Steve’s dick. Steve groaned, and one hand tugged gently at his hair, urging him forward.</p><p>He licked at the head, tasting the precum oozing from it, then stretched his mouth around it as best he could and sucked.</p><p>It was heavy on his tongue, and tasted, like a guy. In some strange way it was the most guy like taste and smell he could ever have imagined. Steve swore above him, and he sucked again, taking a bit more than the first time.</p><p>He sucked several more times, taking a bit more each time, before he hit his limit. There was just too much Steve for his mouth.</p><p>And at that point Steve’s hand tightened in Mike’s hair, and he began to work Mike’s mouth up and down his dick at his own pace. All Mike had to do was keep his mouth open, and breath through his nose. Steve was doing the rest.</p><p>After a couple minutes of this Steve began to speed him up, slick wet noises echoing in the room while Steve moaned and swore.</p><p>Then abruptly Steve pulled him off, and stood up. Fisting his dick and stroking hard and fast while Mike blinked up at him. Steve looked down at him and groaned.</p><p>“Just keep looking up at me, and open your mouth Wheeler.”</p><p>And Mike did, gazing up at Steve, who’s eyes were dark as he looked back, hand flying on his spit-slick dick.</p><p>Then Steve moaned again, but somehow deeper, and began to bust.</p><p>There was so much. And it was thicker than Mike’s. Hotter too.</p><p>A stripe of fire up his cheek, another across his chin. A blazing spot on his forehead. </p><p>But the majority went straight into his mouth. And for a second he knelt there, mouth open, not sure what to do.</p><p>Then Steve’s eyes refocused on him, and groaned again. Reached out and put a hand on his chin, urging him to close his mouth, then tilt his head back and swallow.</p><p>Steve’s eyes were dark as they followed the bobbing of his throat.</p><p>Then Steve’s fingers gathered up the nut that had gone on his face, cleaning it from forehead, cheek and chin. Before presenting it to Mike’s mouth.</p><p>He looked up at Steve while sucking his fingers clean, and saw nothing but dark approval in his eyes.</p><p>Steve slumped back onto the couch, and after a second Mike stood up, wincing at his knees, and sat next to him, leaning into him while Steve’s hands played with his hair.</p><p>They sat like that for a few minutes as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Then Steve abruptly sat up.</p><p>“I definitely need that shower now, you joining me, Wheeler?”</p><p>Mike nodded, eyes wide, and Steve smiled at him.</p><p>As they stood and gathered up their clothes, Steve cupped his cheek until Mike was looking at him.</p><p>“You let me know when you twerps want to see your dumb movie, yeah? I’ll make sure you get in”</p><p>Then he grinned, eyes on Mike’s mouth.</p><p>“And hey, if you wanna see any more movies over the summer, I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.”</p><p>Mike’s cheeks flushed, and Steve laughed, his smile oddly fond.</p><p>“Your sister was right to send you to me.”</p><p>Mike blinked, confused,</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Steve threw an arm around his shoulder, leading the way towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Because she knows I’ve got a weakness for Wheelers.”</p><p>Then his smile got mischievous.</p><p>“Though I don’t know how happy she’d be to know you’re better at sucking dick than she is.”</p><p>Mike froze, staring at him, and Steve threw his head back and laughed and laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had the basic gist of this one floating around for a few weeks, but couldn’t make it work in canon.</p><p>So today I was like, fuck it, alternate universe it is.</p><p>Written in like an hour, what the fuck?</p><p>According to wikipedia Back to the Future came out July 3rd 1985, so seemed like the perfect movie to be the ‘inciting incident’ for this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>